


Cold as Ice, Dark as Night

by Shadow_Light13



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Femdom, Provocation, Riding Crops, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Light13/pseuds/Shadow_Light13
Summary: She was cold as ice, as dark as night and yet he loved her.No, perhaps he loved her because she was both those things.[ Rated M for some non-explicit sexual material of a dominant/submissive and slightly sadomasochistic nature. ]





	Cold as Ice, Dark as Night

She was cold as ice, as dark as night and yet he loved her. 

No, perhaps he loved her _because _she was both those things. Her voice was cutting, when it needed to be, providing him an escape through a safe sort of pain. Her intentions were dark, not befitting of a queen of the light, a ruler of a kingdom filled with innocent, oblivious little human beings with naive ideas about life, about death, about pain and about pleasure. 

Perhaps it would have shocked them, had they walked in on the two of them, doing what they did best. Together, alone. Yet hardly lonely. 

Her gaze made him shiver and fall to his knees, like no man's command and no woman's love. What need was there for affection to a being who did not know love? For a woman who encased herself in solitude, in the deep, dark shadows of the room where he two would stand every night, watching. Waiting for her to decide. 

He was well aware of what they - the trolls of the forest far beyond the castle grounds - expected of her, what they would tell her, the lies they would spread. 

_Fear _was not her greatest enemy. 

She had been. The smart girl knew she had been. Only, she was not as smart as the grown woman he would spend his nights meeting in her room, whilst the castle had fallen into a deep sleep, dreaming away. That woman, that queen knew that it was more than that. She was her greatest enemy _if _she could not come to terms with herself and her magnificent abilities without coming to love herself. Love her sister. Let in those around her. 

Perhaps even let him in. 

She did. 

Without hesitation and fully acknowledging who he was, she had allowed him to enter her room and her life. It was he who had let her lose control at times. Nowhere near minding or caring about the jagged edges to her, or her set of skills. All her skills, not just ice-bending. 

"I have told you to knock from now on, have I not?" she inquired now, narrowing his eyes at him. 

Of course, she had. Yet, like he often did, he disobeyed that little rule. There was, after all, no need to fear getting into a little bit of trouble. His only response then, is a provocative smirk. 

"I think we have already established what happens when someone breaks my rules...?" As she says this, ice forms at the palm of her hands, extending, changing shape and turning into a riding crop of her own making. 

"Yes, of course, my queen," he drawled out, willingly getting down on his knees and hands. "We have indeed."

Should it have been anyone else but her, he would have flat out refused to degrade himself so. But, it had indeed been her, and quite frankly he could not imagine enjoying anything more than her own brand of affection. 

"They get punished."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to contribute to the Elsa/Pitch fanbase, mostly because I like the pairing and I like the idea of Elsa taking the lead. Besides, for some reason I have it in my mind that though Pitch would be provocative (whether accidentally or purposefully), within a relationship he would be more submissive than he suggests to the outside world which is filled with people playing at vulnerabilities and on people who trust too much.


End file.
